


Promise?

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [46]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico got hurt, and Will didn't notice.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have no regrets.

You don't even know! I've been sitting in this cabin for a week, Will. Hurting. I _know_ you have things to do. I _know_ you have other friends, but one would think that you'd at least care about me. Will, it's been two weeks since you've even _talked to me_."

Will just wanted to see his boyfriend, he didn't realize how long it had been since he had been to see Nico. He used to go every day. 

"Neeks-"

"No, Will. Please. Go see Lou Ellen or Cecil or something. You can just- stop coming back. It's fine."

Will was already closing the door, sliding the Leo-made lock in place, "Nico…" he breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed. " Baby- I'm sorry, I-" he reached out and put a hand on Nico's knee. 

"Don't touch me."

Nico immediately hit Will's hand away, going as far as to visibly flinch under his hand instead of the way he usually leaned into his touch. 

Will frowned, but brought his hand away from Nico, "You said I don't know something. What don't I know, Neeks?" he asked softly, trying to be soft and slow and unthreatening. 

Nico buried himself further under the blankets in response. 

It was quiet for a while, and Will was about ready to give up and leave before he finally heard a quiet whimper from Nico. "You wouldn't want me anymore anyways."

Oh. That's what this is about. 

"Nico, I've told you thousands of times, I love you. Whatever you're telling yourself I don't want about you, it's a lie. Okay?"

Nico only whimpered again, curling up in a ball, "No no no. Will, I got sent out. I got messed up. I'm- _gross_." Nico moaned, finally turning back towards Will a bit, his hands pulling his hood tight around his face. 

"You… Got sent out? What do you mean you got sent out?"

"Supplies" Nico explained, head still down, but he moved so his legs were resting against Will's back. "I got attacked, I guess. You weren't in the infirmary…"

Nico finally lifted his hood away, exposing gauze, from his right eye to his mouth. No wonder his voice sounded off. 

"It's like this all over."

Will didn't know what to say, he desperately wanted to kiss over the wounds that marred Nico's skin, remind him that he was beautiful, no matter what his skin looked like. 

"You can leave now."

Will did the opposite, moving further up the bed, "No. I want to stay with you." he protested, "Gods, Neeks. You're _hurting_ -"

"I've _been_ hurting, Will!" Nico protested, "Gods, I've _been_ hurting. I've never stopped hurting. I lost my Mother, my Sister, my entire world. Now I'm losing you too, and _I don't want to lose you_."

Somewhere during his little outburst, tears had begun to spill from his good eye, "Shit, now I'm crying." he sniffled, wiping furiously at his cheek until it was raw and Will had to gently guide his hand away. 

"Nico…"

Nico bit his lip and looked away, but didn't try to pull his hand away from Will's. 

"I love you, Nico."

Nico let another sob shake his body, ignoring the pain that came with it. 

"Nico, please look at me."

So he did, with tears soaking through the gauze over his right eye. "Will- you can't just tell me you love me and expect everything to get better, you know?"

Will nodded, just glad Nico was looking at him. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, "I should've been here. I messed up. It won't happen again." he reassured, squeezing Nico's hand gently before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. 

"Let me change those bandages, and then I can go, okay?"

Nico only slumped forward against Will, nodding quietly, "You don't have to leave though, okay?" he asked quietly, leaving a gentle kiss on Will's cheek. "I want you to stay, and I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm sorry."

Will scoffed, gently cupping Nico's cheek and using his other hand to slowly pull away the bandages over Nico's eye. "Don't be. I deserved it. You're right, I haven't been here, and I should be here. Gods, Nico, this isn't good. Who treated this?"

Will was scowling, gently trying to wipe away the anti-infection paste that someone had haphazardly spread over the open wound. This needed stitches, dumbass.

"I don't know their name" Nico admitted, "Why? Is it bad?"

Will only shrugged, "It's not bad, but if all of your wounds are like this, then fixing it is going to hurt a lot… I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here to fix you up." he whispered, digging in the pocket of his scrubs to grab a clean pack of gauze. "For real, you should've gotten stitches as soon as you got in."

Nico only winced twice, and continued leaning heavily against Will, "It's okay… Just make it better now, yeah? Make up for it."

They weren't just talking about his wounds anymore. 

"I promise. Okay? I promise."

Nico nodded slowly, it wasn't the first time somebody had promised him something. 

He had to believe it this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll do something happy... Eventually
> 
> comment any requests!!! 
> 
> (if it's fluffy, I think lots of people would thank you)


End file.
